tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki/Spin offs
Tenchi Muyo! GXP Tenchi Muyo! GXP (天地無用! GXP Tenchi Muyō!, Jī Ekkusu Pī): Galaxy Police Transporter, released in Japan in 2002, is a direct spinoff of Tenchi Muyo OVA. The main character of this 26-episode TV series is Seina Yamada, a boy who is forced by his family to join the Galaxy Police. Unlike all previous Tenchi Muyo! incarnations, which were licensed by Geneon, GXP was licensed in the United States by FUNimation Entertainment (along with the third OVA series) and was released on DVD from March to December 2004 (when Geneon later ended their distribution of DVDs, FUNimation later rescued most of the other Tenchi titles). The director of the series was Shinichi Watanabe, the director of Excel Saga and Puni Puni Poemy. Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (異世界の聖機師物語, Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari ', "The Tale of the Sacred Mechamaster from Another World") is the new 2009 ''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki spinoff. Similar to GXP, this spinoff is the continuation of the OVA series and only features cameos of the original characters. Its main protagonist is Kenshi Masaki, the half-brother of Tenchi. Currently, the OVA has 13 episodes in production as of 2009. Kenshi Masaki is a 15 year old boy that unwillingly traveled from his homeland on Earth to the alternate world of Geminar. In Geminar, the countries usually wage wars against each other by using Seikijin, or "Sacred Mechanoid", humanoid weapons that were originally discovered within ancient ruins. After being deceived by a mysterious organization to participate in an attempt to assassinate Lashara Earth XXVIII, the young princess of the Shtrayu Empire, he ends up captured after he is reluctant to kill her when he had the chance. Afterwards, Lashara and her servants confer about his situation, and they decide to give him aid. Tenchi Universe Tenchi Universe (天地無用!, Tenchi Muyō!?) is a 26-episode anime series produced by AIC and Pioneer LDC (later Geneon Entertainment) and licensed in North America by FUNimation Entertainmen. It is loosely based on the first six episodes of the Tenchi Muyo! OVA series. The second of Tenchi Muyo!'s three main continuities (OVA, Universe, Tokyo), the Universe series was followed up by two movies: Tenchi Muyo! in Love (released in 1996) and Tenchi Muyo! in Love 2 (released in 1999; also known as Tenchi Forever! in the US). This series introduces three new characters: Mihoshi's partner Kiyone Makibi (who debuted in the "Mihoshi Special"), the bounty hunter and Ryoko's rival, Nagi, and her cabbit companion, Ken-Ohki. The series also gave some characters different personalities; Washu is now portrayed as a mildly-insane egomaniac with two pop-up dolls that proclaim her greatness, and Mihoshi was portrayed as a comic relief character whose constant bumbling, blunders and crying fits would often get the gang into trouble. Tenchi In Tokyo Tenchi in Tokyo (新・天地無用!, Shin Tenchi Muyō!) is a 26-episode anime series produced by AIC and Pioneer Animation (later Geneon Entertainment) and licensed in North America by FUNimation Entertainment. It is the third series (the OVA and Universe series being the first two) from the Tenchi Muyo! series. Tenchi in Tokyo was planned as a continuation of Tenchi Universe but eventually became a retelling and re-introduction of Tenchi Muyo! characters. Even though a lot of the characters return, most of them differ significantly from their original counter parts. Some of the differences stem from their clothing, to the settings, and personalities. Tenchi in Tokyo does have an original story, unlike Tenchi Universe which borrowed heavily from Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki OVA 1. Magical Girl Pretty Sammy Magical Girl Pretty Sammy (魔法少女プリティサミー, Mahō Shōjo Puriti Samī) is an anime based on the magically transformed version of the Sasami character from the various Tenchi Muyo! series. The Pretty Sammy OVAs have been dubbed into English by Pioneer USA (before it became Geneon), while the television series (which is also known as Magical Project S) is only available subtitled. The OAVs and the television series take place in different continuities, although they are similar in many respects. Magical Project S Magical Girl Pretty Sammy (魔法少女プリティサミー, Mahō Shōjo Puriti Samī) is an anime based on the magically transformed version of the Sasami character from the various Tenchi Muyo! series. The Pretty Sammy OVAs have been dubbed into English by Pioneer USA (before it became Geneon), while the television series (which is also known as Magical Project S) is only available subtitled. The OAVs and the television series take place in different continuities, although they are similar in many respects. Sasami: Magical Girls Club Sasami: Magical Girls Club (砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ Sasami: Mahō Shōjo Kurabu?), also known in English as 'Sasami: Magical Girls Club'''', is a magical girl anime which features the rather familiar likenesses of Sasami and other characters of the Tenchi Muyo! franchise, specifically those of Pretty Sammy. However, this series has nothing to do with either Pretty Sammy anime titles. The animation style is different and the anime itself is set in a very different alternate universe. Produced by AIC and BeSTACK and officially recognized as a Tenchi Muyo! spin-off, it is aired in WOWOW on Thursday nights, the show aired its first season from April 13, 2006 to July 13, 2006. On October 6, 2006, a second season had begun airing. Both seasons have now been licensed for a release in the U.S. by FUNimation Entertainment. On January 12, 2009, the series made its North American debut on the FUNimation Channel. Ai Tenchi Muyo No Need For Tenchi No Need for Tenchi is 1 of 2 spin off manga's written by Hitoshi Okuda. The manga is based on Tenchi Muyo OVA 1 and 2, but it is considered non-canonical. The series ran for 12 volumes, from December 16, 1994 to June 9, 2000. One interesting fact is that this manga often breaks the 4th wall, with the characters sometimes making comments about how "certain character appeared in certain volume or chapter", and similar.